This invention relates to a power cable fixing apparatus for insulator, in more detail, an apparatus which can fix power cable on top of an insulator easily and firmly, without limitation in the applicable diameter of the cable, improving the insulation power of the insulator.
In general, the electric power generated in power plants is transmitted through high voltage power line and distributed to end users. Power cables are installed in various ways from power plants to end users, through underground or above ground. The power cables installed above ground are usually installed on poles. According to the method of supporting power cables on poles, the poles are erected at certain intervals to support power cables stably.
The pole and the power cable are electrically insulated with an insulator which is mounted on a support installed on the pole, in order to prevent the electric current from flowing from the power cable to the pole.
In the constitution mentioned above, the insulator is an electrical insulating device installed on a pole to hold the power cable, which are made with ceramics, or composite materials including glass, silicon, and/or EPDM.
The technologies applicable for fixing power cables on insulators have been disclosed in the Korean Patent No. 382322 and 677925. The technology disclosed in the Korean Patent No. 382322 can fix power cables on insulators firmly, protect insulators from physical damage, and applicable without being limited in the diameter of power cable.
However, this technology comprises many parts in complicate structure which leads to higher manufacturing cost and liability to failure, and the work fixing power cable on an insulator is not easy.
The technology disclosed in the Korean Patent No. 677925 provides a relatively simple structure which can fix power cables on insulators by forming a fixing hole in the insulator head and fix cable with a binder wire through the fixing hole in the insulator head.
However, though this technology provides easy workability with simple structure consisted of a fixing hole in the insulator and a binder wire, the fixing power is very weak because power cable is held with a single strand of binder wire and the device may damage the surface of power cable and fittings.